


Story time

by orphan_account



Series: Time [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underage warning.  EXTREME underage.  Jared is 6, Jensen is 30.</p><p>Jensen is a guest star on the childrens show Sleepy Story time, where he meets the kid he’s supposed to read to.  When he starts feeling aroused, he gets a little stand offish and Jared will do anything to get him to not hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story time

Jensen couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he looked around the set of the tv show he would be filming in a few minutes. It was set up a bit like a big play room, with a big purple chair in the middle of it all. To the one side there was a shelf that had books on it, that all the time got changed when they read all the ones on it. When he first heard about the show, Sleepy Story Time, he thought it was a bit silly. Though he did watch a few episodes when it would come on, 9 pm when there was nothing else on, since it was made to make kids get tired. And he found out it wasn’t that bad, they would have a lot of guest stars and they would sit in the big chair and introduce themselves and what child they would be reading to. Then a child would come in and go over to the shelf and pick out the next book in line and climb into the adults lap, asking them to read it. After that, they would and the child would pretend to be asleep so the parting words of ‘I hope you enjoyed the story and sleep well’ would be whispered.

When Jensen got the call, asking him to be on the show, he couldn’t say yes fast enough and with a big smile. The days went by and then he was there and ready for this, though it felt a little silly since most of his fans wouldn’t even see it. But he was excited for this. In his dressing room, they put his make up and things on, then he put on his clothes. It was a Batman shirt, with a simple pair of jeans and a pair of black fuzzy slippers on his feet. He was still sitting there when they brought in the little boy that he was going to be reading to.

His name was Jared and he was six and Jensen had to swallow hard. It wasn’t like he was a pervert, he didn’t like little kids sexually or anything, but Jared was different somehow. He had longer brown hair that was sort of messy and fell across his forehead, eyes that seemed to be changing color in front of his eyes and dimples.

“Normally he just is for the female guest stars, but he really wanted to meet you” The PA that was leading Jared around said.

“Oh” Jensen said, swallowing, crouching down so he was more eye to eye with Jared. “Nice to meet you buddy”

“Nice to meet you too” Jared said, his voice soft.

Jensen swallowed again when Jared suddenly sprang forward and gave him a hug before disappearing out the door. Blinking a few times, Jensen stood back up when the PA started chuckling.

“Sorry, he really likes you and when we told the kids you were going to be next, he begged to be the one you got to read to”

“I see” Jensen said, trying to shake the thoughts of what else he could get Jared to do out of his head.

“Well, we’ll be ready in a few, so just get ready and then we’ll be ready. Also have to get Jared into his pajamas”

Jensen just nodded and tried to calm himself down after the PA left, leaving him alone. He could do this damn it, he wasn’t a pervert, he doesn’t like kids. Though he could feel himself getting hard thinking about those big eyes looking up at him from between his legs. Groaning, he left the room, hoping that he could forget all those perverted fantasies before it was time to get recorded.

Once he was back on the stage, they had him sit down and get comfortable, trying to get the lighting and all that right. Soon enough they had everything ready, Jensen trying not to look at how adorable Jared looked in his simple Batman pajamas, apparently he wanted to match Jensen. Getting the cue, Jensen said his line, he was an actor damn it he could do this, before Jared walked across the stage. The kid grabbed the book, Green eggs and ham, before coming and climbing in Jensens lap. At that point he was glad that Jared was rather big, since it covered the hard on he was starting to form. Jensen had to force the smile when Jared blinked up at him asking him to read it, but since they didn’t yell cut when he replied he figured he was good. The story went pretty smoothly, and he could hear a few chuckles when he messed up a part, no one needed to know it was because Jared laid his head against his neck. When it was over, he did give a real smile when he said his last lines, trying not to sign in relief when they yelled cut.

For a moment Jensen was scared that Jared had actually fallen asleep on him, but he jumped a little as Jared wrapped his arms around his neck. He tried to give him a little hug, but soon gently removed Jared from his lap and headed back to his dressing room. There was a little, big, problem going on in his pants. Getting to the room, he dropped down on the couch and leaned his head back, covering his face with his hands. God he hoped that none of that made him look like the pervert he was. He was just about to get up and change when he heard the door open and close, then the snick of a lock. Looking up, he had to stop himself from jumping as he saw Jared standing there.

“Jared, wha”

“Please don’t be mad at me” Jared said, looking a little more distraught at the thought of cutting Jensen off.

“I’m not”

“Yes you are” Jared said, moving forward, frowning more as Jensen sat up straighter. “I did something to you and you’re mad at me”

“No, it’s, it’s not”

“Don’t lie to me” He pouted, climbing to straddle Jensens lap, making him jump.

“Buddy” Jensen gasped as Jared wiggled on his lap.

“See, I did something, let me help fix it so you won’t be mad at me. I don’t want you mad at me”

“I’m not mad, I promise” Jensen said again, though Jared just shook his head again.

“Please”

Jensen sighed softly, bringing one hand up to rub at Jared back, the other playing lightly with his hair.

“You don’t have to help me, I promise”

“But I did something and have to fix it, I don’t want you to not like me, you’re my favorite actor and I want you to like me too”

Holding in the sigh this time, Jensen tried to think of what to say, of how to get out of this without making Jared think he didn’t like him. Though the more he was silent, the more Jared seemed to get more upset, the first tear that ran down his cheek is what made up his mind.

“Ok, you really wanna help me?” And he could feel his cock already throbbing as he said that.

“I really do” Jared said, nodding eagerly.

“Ok, ok” He said.

Wrapping his fingers more in Jareds hair, he leaned over him a little, pulling him into a kiss. For a few moments, he was hoping that Jared would get bothered and just say he didn’t want to help anymore. Though that was the last thing Jensen actually wanted, so he couldn’t help but smile when Jared started kissing back. Pulling him closer, he shuttered in pleasure at Jareds small lips trying their best to kiss him. Placing Jared right over his clothed cock, Jensen started rocking him back and forth over him.

“Jensen?” Jared asked in a soft whisper.

“You wanna help me like this?” Jensen asked, moaning a little as Jared wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Can I do more?” He asked in the same soft whisper.

“Yea”

Pushing Jared back a little, he shushed him as he tried to protest, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. For a moment Jared just stared at it, making Jensen sure he was going to get in trouble. After a moment though, the younger reached out and wrapped his hands around his length. Trying to keep his hips from jerking up, he missed Jared leaning forward and lapping up the precome that was coming out of the tip of his cock.

“Jared” He gasped, his head falling back.

“Is that good?” Jared asked, doing it again as his hands started moving up and down his cock.

“Very good, yea just like that” He said, helping Jared tighten his grip a little.

Jensen was lost in pleasure as Jared kept rubbing his small hands up and down, giving small licks to the head.

“You wanna help make it better?” Jensen asked, already knowing he was damned, might as well make the best of it.

“Yes, please, how?”

“Take the end into your mouth” Jensen said, biting his lip nearly hard enough to bleed as Jared almost immediately opened his mouth.

Still moving his hands over Jensens cock, he slipped the head into his mouth, it nearly filling the small cavern.

“Now suck, like a lollipop” Jensen directed, his hips nearly shooting up as Jared did.

Jared wasn’t anywhere near great and his teeth rubbed against the head of his cock, but Jensen was in heaven. His mouth tight around the head, his hands clenching tight and then loose when he forgot to hold tight. Jensen tried not to think of how tight his ass would be, about how he would look bouncing up and down on his lap, Jensens thick cock moving in and out. Though when Jensen reached down and grabbed one of his ass cheeks, finger touching over his hole Jared whimpered around him. Reaching into his pants, Jensen found his hole and rubbed over it, making him whimper again.

“Like that?” Jensen groaned, trying everything to keep his hips from moving.

“Mmhmm” Jared hummed around his head, making him nearly shout.

“Such a good little boy” Jensen said, moaning as Jared looked up at him, head of his cock still in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Jensen to get close, his hand pulling Jared off his cock, shushing him again as he whimpered.

“Shh, don’t want to hurt you, so close” Jensen said.

Grabbing his own cock, he told Jared to pull off his shirt, which he did making Jensen groan and soon was coming over his chest. Jared whimpered as Jensen leaned in, licking his come off his chest, before reaching down and rubbing Jareds hard little cock.

“Want me to make you feel good to, baby?”

“Yes, please”

Jensen brought his pants down, wrapping two fingers around it, moving his hand up and down making Jared gasp and wiggle. It didn’t take more than just a few strokes and he was coming on Jensens hand. Letting out a few breaths, he went to bring his hand to his mouth when Jared stopped him and licked it clean himself.

“Shit” He mumbled under his breath, pulling Jared into another kiss.

Once they were cleaned up, Jensen made Jared go unlock the door incase someone came looking for him. They didn’t need to find them alone and with the door locked.

“So will I ever see you again?” Jared asked still sitting on Jensens lap, but more innocent this time.

“I can hope so” Jensen said, already trying to think of ways to see the boy again.

“And you aren’t mad at me?”

“No, not mad” Jensen smiled, giving him another kiss.

“Ok” Jared said, snuggling into his chest.

And when the PA came in 5 minutes later, all she could do was aww at both of them being fast asleep.


End file.
